superheronationfandomcom-20200214-history
Tegami (A Falling Star)
Tegami is the Second Chapter of the Story A Falling Star Chapter Two "Why can't I be just like the others? Why do I have this stupid powers? Why does it have to be? I wish a star will fall...I really want my wish to come true." Karen Louire said as she looks at the sky. Just then she saw a star falling. She quickly closed her eyes then recites her wish thrice. When she opened her eyes the star was still falling....it was falling towards her. Karen run towards the fathest corner of her room where she accidentally touch the computer.Information piled up on Karen's head. Karen put her hands on her ears and shook her head a couple of times. "Just stop! Stop! I don't care if the Black Truth mission failed or if some artist broke her nails! Stop it. Stop it!" Karen looked up the ceiling, it was painted white. Karen was disappointed thinking that it was stars that she was going to see. "It stopped." Karen said to herself. Karen looked at her surroundings wanting to feel normal once more after seeing a couple of news about different kinds of people. Karen was once again disappointed as she saw a large piece of some space junk on her balcony. When Karen was about to look into it a woman throws a metal towards her bed. the first thing that Karen saw was her blonde hair..then she noticed the blood on her stomach. Karen rush towards her clearly worried. "Are you okay?" Karen asked. "Blo-o-od..." the woman said with fear on her voice. "Take me..to the hospital NOW!" The woman ordered. Karen quickly carried the woman downstairs. When Karen's parents saw her they were clearly worried and in a matter of minutes the ambulance and the police arrived. "We'll take care of her." Said the nurse who was in charge of the operation. A police approach Karen and asked her a couple of questions and all she can say was The Black Truth's astronomer Adeline Lauri just fall from star. __________________________________________________________________________________________ "Thanks for bringing me to the Hospital without hesitation Karen Louire." Adeline Lauri said as she put the food that Karen gave to her as a visiting present on her table. "You're welcome Miss. Lauri. Miss Lauri you have a letter from the NASA, I thought I should give it to you from what I heard this will only be given to you once you checked out of the hospital." "Ahh thank you very much Karen. I owe you so much, how can I ever repay you?" Adeline asked. "Just don't get sad over being the only survivor and a little bit of advice, quit your job at NASA, they're planning to use you as a test subject." "What did you ju-" But before Adeline finished her sentence Karen Louire was out of the room. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ "Lucian, do you really think you can run away that fast from me? Have you forgoten who I am?" Asked the stranger wearing a black suit. "I have not forgoten who you are. That's why I'm stealing this thing so you won't go blow up the whole Chicago." Lucian said with a smile on his face. When the stranger saw the smile on Lucian's face he grew angrier and with a motion of his hand, Lucian was dead. Adeline ran towards him but as she put her hand on Lucian's body it just passed by as if Adeline's hands are not solid. Just as Adeline was busy crying over Lucian , she heard the stranger laugh. "What date is it tomorrow? I want to remember the day that I will rule the world." "April 16." "But isn't it just April 8 tomorrow?" Adeline asked herself. End of Chapter 2 Category:March 2012 Category:Chapter Category:A Falling Star